Videos are abundant in today's society. Due to the rapid technology progress in consumer electronics, many of these videos may be conveniently recorded and/or displayed by handheld devices. It will be appreciated that a majority of today's smartphones are provided with a video recording function, and as the number of smartphone users may be in the vicinity of 3 billion in a few years' time, the market for functions and features related to video recording, especially for devices such as smartphones, is ever-increasing.
However, it should be noted that many recorded videos may be sub-optimal in their presentation. For example, videos may in some cases render features such as objects, persons, patterns, texts, etc., in an inferior way. Consequently, a viewer may have the impression that the video he/she is watching is non-dynamic, uninteresting, or the like, and/or that the video could be presented in a better or more appealing way. The need of improving video presentation may be further substantiated by the observation that many videos may be recorded in a first format and presented in a second format, different to the first format, and that the rendering of the video could be improved. For example, a video may be recorded by a device, e.g. a handheld and/or portable device such as a smartphone, tablet, laptop, etc., and be displayed on a different device, having different features such as a different (screen) format.
Hence, based on the above observations, there may exist a need to process videos such that their presentation may be improved when displayed to a viewer.